warriorsroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:GroceryBag
Hi GroceryBag -- we are excited to have Warriors Role Play Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, sannse Heya Despite my absence on IRC, I'll try to active here.--Jakko123 05:28, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Creating Rubbleline right now... Alrighty! That's a cool pic Starwatcher made! About time That you banned Mousefire! Star 21:21, 23 December 2008 (UTC) LakeClan history template Do you think we should make a template that says: This is a part of LakeClan history. Like Maliceheart, Brownstripe, and others never appeared in the RP (never been played), but still have been important.--Jakko123 16:12, 26 December 2008 (UTC) A New Site! Hey GB I just made a new site, and I would like to post it on Warriors Role Play Wiki, so could you help me get started? Here's the link: Clans of a Day I hope you like it, and help me.FlamewhiskerTalk! 20:00, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Never Mind I figured it out.Flamewhisker 22:46, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Re:Voting Sorry, I was confused and I meant against. And I was against NCC.--Jakko123 01:58, 19 January 2009 (UTC) TheTigerstar Ok, there are two possibilities: 1. You were pretending to be TheTigerstar on the IRC and I'm looking really stupid right now. 2. OMG TheTigerstar is an admin on MSFP and he can ruin my site and he created the MSFP channel and OMG!--Shaf Girl 00:19, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Lol sorry, it's just that you were acting weird.--Shaf Girl 00:48, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Passwords I was wondering if you can send Mousey the MSFP mainpage and operations usernames and passwords, seeing as I don't have a real email adress.--Shaf Girl 04:48, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Re: Sure. Warriors Wiki IRC, correct?-- MouseyLoveClan 16:20, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Look, I'm not trying to be mean, but no. I'm not going on the IRC, because I can't go on the IRC becuase it doesn't work on my computer. I don't feel like listening to someone explain it to me either. Whatever you have to tell me, you can PM me about it on the warriors wiki IRC. Or just tell me here if its not private about like sysops or something like that.-- MouseyLoveClan 05:03, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Well duh I'll help. I'll be on there and I'll talk to you through the c box on there.-- MouseyLoveClan 05:09, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Cool Picture I like the MSFP thing on your userpage. I think I'm going to use it as the logo, at least until we can get some other one.--Shaf Girl 15:07, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Noimage Can I have permission to use the Noimage picture on another wiki I'm working on? New Wiki I need your help building a new wiki--Ginga Fanfiction and RP. You don't have to do much. Just tell the Wiki staff about it and, if it's approved, help me get it started.--Shaf Girl 15:41, 28 February 2009 (UTC) It Has Been So Long Hey GB, what happened to everyone? We've had a loss of a great member on NCC, but she'll be returning by Spring Break. But ever since then, Rawr and Shimmer dissappeared, and then Shaf, and then the others, and then you! You don't even go on Clans of Moonlight anymore! Anyways, I have an idea. Shouldn't we have like a project to ensure that each article for the cats on here has a picture of the cat? Like um.....you know like they do on Warriors Wiki. I can't think of the word at the moment because its 3 in the morning here, but ya. Please come around GB, we miss you!-- MouseyLoveClan 08:24, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Skin Hi -- I just got your email; it's probably more effective to ping me on my talk page here in future if you have a question. It looks like you've been playing with the skin yourself -- good job! Do you still need help? -- Wendy (talk) 18:38, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Desysop I heard from someone that you were going to desysop me. Just because what I did on IRC was bad doesn't mean you can automatically get everything against me. I am becoming active and I'm more active than Shaf and Star. I was busy, as you say you are always busy. And also, I haven't seen you working on much here except the skin. I'M NOT TRYING TO ATTACK YOU, but if you desysop me for some dome incident on IRC I will be mad.--Jakko123 21:36, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Look I'm sorry. Like I said, I wasn't trying to attack you. Someone told me that you were going to, and what had been going on was believable. Let's just start over. This conversation never happened okay?--Jakko123 13:07, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Policies Could you take a look at Warriors RP Wiki is NOT and Warriors Role Play Wiki:Character Article Guidelines? The first policy has been up for a while, and I think we can approve it. Comment on the talk page.--Jakko123 13:12, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Hey Well I joined but I am not sure how to do some things.How can I create articles for my own cats from NCC?I would like to at least have my important/favorite characters on here. :) WF 06:39, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Re:Deletion Oh my gosh, GB, when I saw the title of this was called "Deletion" I was scared to read it. I thought I was like in trouble or something. I worry too much. Anyways, thanks! Its pretty simple to learn all that stuff. By the way, where did everyone go? It's kinda demented around here. It scares me.-- MouseyLoveClan 20:54, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Closing? WHAT??? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME????--Jakko123 22:39, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Oh. Not funny :| GB How can I help with the editing again?? I keep forgetting to edit on here and on WWikia.--Bluestar'sSecondDeputy 13:08, 25 April 2009 (UTC) I need editing help >.< Hey, GB, it's me. I somehow messed up my Hollowpelt page, and it got all those weird boxes that i cna't figure how to get rid of. Do you know how to fix it? --Insaneular 23:20, 16 June 2009 (UTC) search box The color should default to "color1" which is set to purple. You had it reset to white. I took that part out but it seems to be still white so I set it explicitly to purple (which really shouldn't be necessary). If it doesn't sort out in a bit let me know; I think the cache needs to catch up to it. -- Wendy (talk) 01:53, 23 June 2009 (UTC) LakeClan history When we were having that LakeClan fight about whether I should make your characters again or not, you said something about how you could look at the changes your site on Webs has gone through, so I could've looked and seen the descriptions of your old characters. Well, if that really does exist, I want to use it so I can edit more LakeClan stuff I don't remember--like who mentored who and whatnot. But I don't have the password. Tell me as soon as you get back from vacation. And PLEASE fix the IRC problem.--Shaf Girl 16:24, 5 July 2009 (UTC) me confused Hi, I just recently came onto this wikia, Im a little confused about this and well, can you tell me more about it? And how to make my on rp clan. I started Sunclan and... well lets just say im really confused. Please help me! --Sorrie!always in the paws of Starclan 18:58, 6 July 2009 (UTC) i don;t have a link but can you please help me with that! --Sorrie!always in the paws of Starclan 19:15, 6 July 2009 (UTC) i dont have an rp site... ummm i just made up sunclan --Sorrie!always in the paws of Starclan 19:40, 6 July 2009 (UTC) oh ok... sorry... --Sorrie!always in the paws of Starclan 23:53, 6 July 2009 (UTC) I'm still confuzed... =P I love kittens!!!☺ The Nursery!!! 02:42, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Hey Dude I'm sorry I haven't been on for awhile, well actually, I'm not sorry. I've been very very busy lately and have had no time other than for my life, NCC, and Mweor. And of course, the social networking sites with my RL friends. So yes, when you have been messaging me on NCC, I've been ignoring you on purpose. I admit to that, but I felt like I was being harassed. Anyways, I'm going to try to jump back in with you people soon, on the IRC on all. Not a mibbit IRC, I will only use the CGI IRC thingie that Warriors Wikia links to me, cuz that gives me this channel and Warriors Fanficion channel too. So yeah, I dunno when I'm going to be doing articles, so please, do you mind being..oh...I don't know...paitient with me? I've had alot on my plate lately and still will in the near future so yeah, I'm going to try. I hope you see you around. Btw, does Jakko still hate you?-- MouseyLoveClan 07:29, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Oh good, I HATED Mibbit. It never worked for my computer, and I didn't feel like making the effor to make it work, ha ha. And thank you for understanding, to be honest I thought you wouldn't. But you do and that's good. Now I'm tracking everyone down, and it is quite fun. If I could just track down Shaf again....I'd try LakeClan but I don't think you updated its link on its article, or did you? I dunno, I'll check. I don't even know if its even active anymore, whether you and Jakko are friends or not. So um, I'll try the IRC again. (: -- MouseyLoveClan 17:28, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Role play player creating how do you create a character page for a cat? ( i'm new, sorry to bother!)--Honeyrose34 19:37, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Re:Hey :Well, yeah, but... My RP site kinda failed which is why I haven't been updating anymore. I can still help you work on the site, if you want, but, I won't have anythingto add personally. [[User:insaneular|'Insaneular' ]]|[[User Talk:insaneular| raluenasnI]] 17:37, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Okay. I was for a while, but then when I didn't see you on as much and other people weren't editing either, I wasn't quite sure what to do. But I can check up every day or so if that's what you want me to do. [[User:insaneular|'Insaneular' ]]|[[User Talk:insaneular| raluenasnI]] Re: To quote the great Patrick Star, "Oh, I thought it was dead." But I can see that people have been working on this place. I'd be happy to edit some of the LakeClan articles again, but for some reason I can't get onto the lakeclan site. Whenever I go there it's just a white screen. Any possibility that you banned me or something during the incident? If not, maybe give me the username and password, and I'll be able to access the site from the account.--Shaf Girl 21:32, November 28, 2009 (UTC) I think it only works if you're on the account. But I'll try it out.--Shaf Girl 23:16, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Dang, what did Jakks do?! Well, I can always look on the lists in the warriors den and such.--Shaf Girl 00:18, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Re: Warning I told Honeyrose and deleted the RP section -Leafwhisker Ah, LakeClan Hey GB, just a little update about Jakko. He and I have been communicating on deviantArt. He's been reading Fuega Fuega, the story I'm writing based on LakeClan. You wouldn't believe how he goes on about wishing for the days when it was just him, me, you, FxC, and Thorn RPing together. He's trying to make an RP based on the Ancient Egyptians, but it's not working out very well. No one's joining it. I know you're busy with a ton of stuff, GB, but perhaps we can start up LakeClan or MSFP again and go ahead with the plots we were plannin. Of course, FxC wouldn't be with us, but maybe we could invite our other friends like Sparrow (though seeing as one of Thorn's characters is Sparrowsong, it'll be a little confusing). We'll divide all the characters evenly, and it'll be really casual. We don't need to do this, GB, but when you get some freetime, it would make Jakks happy.--Shaf Girl 00:40, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Ok, that's fine. Hey, I've noticed something. You know in the Fourth Apprentice, where Jayfeather realizes that the boundaries between the real world and StarClan are growing thinner because the spirits seemed more solid? Sounds familiar, eh?--Shaf Girl 02:06, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Sorry Sorry that a said horroble names to sparrowsong.pz plz do you forgive mexxxicestarxxx 17:16, February 14, 2010 (UTC)